Greaser's in 2007 2008
by kathie.is.the.name
Summary: The title says it all. Johnny Cade love story R&R DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS.....i wish i did......but the characters are mine :
1. meeting the greasers

It was a stormy night so me and the girls are doing what we always do on stormy nights. We have a sleepover. We are doing the usual watching movies like: The Outsiders, Red Dawn, There's Something about Mary, The Karate Kid, etc. We make loads of popcorn. Give each other makeovers and stay up all night. Me and my friends are not just normal people we are greasers. And yes they still have them. We live in Tulsa and life's pretty much the same as it was in the sixty's but we have a lot more updated stuff today. We are watching The Outsiders and eating all the junk we can fit in our mouths. Oh yea if you are wondering who I am I'm Katherine Anderson.Kathy or Kat for short I'm sixteen years old. I have long dark brown curly hair that is always in my face. I can be shy but I am not with my friends. Actually I live with my two best friends cause my parents abuse me.  
"Hey Ally stop hogging the chips and give me some." I said to my best friend Ally. Allison Turner is seventeen and one of the toughest people I've ever met. She has long black silky curls. She looks after me and I looked up to her. Well I got more independent. She is hilarious. She always makes me smile.  
"Don't look at me. Alexa has all the popcorn." She said to my best friend Alexa.  
Alexa Davis is fourteen and she is one of the happiest people I know. Well when I am with her I am always happy. She has brown curly hair. Se can always make me smile. Her and I are always laughing together.  
"I don't have the popcorn." She said with a mouth full of popcorn.  
"You guys are pigs.' I said while throwing pretzels at them.  
"Hey no throwing pretzel's. Popcorn is allowed." Alexa said while throwing popcorn at me. Then Ally threw chip[s at the two of us. We got into a small food fight but then the lights started flickering. We screamed but then we heard four laughter's. We looked at the door and saw our four other friends. There standing at the door and laughing at us were Tara Timothy, Sage Barnard, Whitney Barnard, and Phoebe Scott.  
Tara Timothy is twenty and she has dirty blonde hair. She is kind of serious but she can be so much fun to hang out with. Well sometimes. All of us fight with her but in the end we end up winning and she loses. She always makes me think.  
Sage Barnard is sixteen she has dark brown straight hair. She is tough and thinks we can be pains in her butt. She always is rude to us. But when you are on her good side she is really nice.  
Whitney Barnard is sixteen but she is a month younger than Sage. She has straight hazel hair that matches her eyes. She is wild reckless. Yet she is caring and understanding. She knows how to have fun. I can't help but have fun when I'm with her. She and her sister are like best friends.  
Phoebe Scott is eighteen. She has bright blonde hair that matches her personality. She is the most hilarious person ever. She can make anyone laugh. She always get's me out of trouble. When anyone is with her you can't help but laugh.  
"A slumber party and we weren't invited." Phoebe said  
."Sorry." I said."We didn't want loser's to be here." Ally said.  
"Then why are Kathy and Alexa here?" Sage asked. Me and Alexa scoffed.  
"Just kidding I love you girls." She added while jumping on the couch and landing on all of us.  
"Aww." Me, Ally, and Alexa yelled and whined.  
"Suck it up." Tara said.  
"Watching the Outsiders again?" Sage asked.  
"Soda's friggin hot." Whitney said. We all looked at her.  
"What you know it's true.' She added. We all laughed. Then the lights started flickering.  
"Ok Phoebe very funny you can stop now." I said.  
"Yea haha." Alexa said.  
"Um hate to break it to you girls but that aint me." She said.  
"Tara?" Ally asked.  
"Nope." She said.  
"Sage?" I asked.  
"No sorry hun." She said.  
"Whitney?" Alexa asked.  
"No way." She said.Then the TV went all crazy and all the lights went out we all screamed. Then we heard this big thump. We all looked around to find each other.  
"Let's go see if the lights work." Phoebe said.  
"The power's out." Tara said.  
"It's worth a try." Whitney said. So we all were falling over the house trying to see. I went upstairs and I tried to turn the lights on in my room. Finally they came back on. And I looked around and saw seven guy's in my room. I screamed so loud.  
"KATHY!" Ally yelled from downstairs. Then one of the guys with black hair and had no shirt on came up to me and covered my mouth.  
"Will you shut up?" he asked me. I bit him. Then Ally came into the room and kicked him in the gut.  
"Oh Kathy they are hot. What the hell were you thinking holding out on us?" Phoebe asked me while lightly slapping my head.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S THE OUTSIDERS!" Alexa yelled!  
"Holy shit." Whitney yelled.  
"You're Ponyboy Curtis." Alexa said. He looked shocked that she knew his name.  
"Your Two-bit Mathews." Phoebe said.  
"Your Steve Randle." Sage said.  
"Your Sodapop Curtis." Whitney said.  
"Your Darrel Curtis." Tara said.  
"Your Dallas Winston." Ally said.  
"Your Johnny Cade." I said.  
"Excuse me miss how do you know our names?" Johnny asked me.  
"First of all she aint old her name is Katherine and you guys are The Outsiders." Ally said  
."The what?" Steve asked.  
"Watch this." Alexa said while putting the movie on.  
"Were movie stars!" Two-bit said. Soda was so happy he was jumping up and down.  
"Where are we…..?" Pony asked  
"Oh you guy's are in Tulsa. And I'm Allison Turner call me Ally." She said.  
"This is Sage and Whitney Barnard, Phoebe Scott, Alexa Davis, Tara Timothy, and Katherine Anderson." She added.  
"Wow that's good we are still in Tulsa." Dally said.  
"What year is it?" Darry asked.  
"Um." I said. We all looked at each other.  
"2007." I added.  
"2007!" Darry yelled!!! Once he said that my cheap ass cell phone rang. It was a song by Green day called She's a Rebel. All the girls were rocking out. I picked it up and it was one of our enemy's. Autumn Halse. She is a soc.  
"Who was it?" Tara asked.  
"The bitch." I said.  
"Autumn." Alexa said angrily.


	2. The mall and wangsters

"What did she want?" Sage asked.  
"Don't' know. Don't care." I said. Two-bit went over to our computer.  
"What is this contraption?" He asked.  
"It's a computer." Phoebe said. He was pressing every button that he could I thought he was going to break it but if he does I will just beg Tara to buy me another one.  
"Hey mom what's for dinner?" I asked Tara. I call her mom cause she acts like one.  
"Yea superwoman." Ally said.  
"Pizza I guess." She answered.  
"I wanna know how the hell we got here." Steve said.  
"Don't know." Johnny said.  
"Ooh what's that?" Soda said while walking over to my lava lamp.  
"It's a lava lamp." Whitney said.  
"Hey what's this?" Pony said while walking over to my stereo.  
"It's a stereo. You listen to music with it." Alexa said. Pony pressed a button and My Chemical Romance came blasting from the speakers. We went crazy the guy's just stared at us.  
"I'm going to get the pizza." Tara yelled while turning the music off.  
"I'll come with you. Maybe I can learn about 2007." Darry said.  
"Ok." She said.  
"Let's play game cube." Ally said.  
"Game what?" Daly said.  
"Game cube. It's a cube you use it to play games." Alexa said.  
"It's so much fun." Phoebe said.   
"Let's play Animal Crossing." Whitney said. We all went downstairs and watched Ally play.  
"Damn bees." She said.  
"Don't get stung." I said.  
"Shut up." She said back to me. I looked at Johnny he was sitting in the corner of the couch. He was just watching so quietly.  
"Hey what's that on your face?" I asked him.  
"A scar I got when I got jumped by the socs." He said.  
"I have one too." I said while pointing to the scar on my right cheek.  
"Soc?" He asked me.  
"Soc." I answered him.  
"Pony don't touch my camera." Alexa said.  
"Why?" He asked her.  
"You might..." She said. He dropped it. She dove to the floor and caught it.  
"Drop it." She said while finishing her sentence.  
"Sorry." He said while helping her up.  
"It's ok." She said.  
"Pizza!" Tara and Darry yelled. Ally opened the box.  
"Wow this pizza got more grease on it than all that is in all of your guy's hair combined." She said. They just rolled their eyes. After we ate we lost Soda but Me, Whitney and Alexa found him upstairs. He was on the computer on aim.  
"What does wu mean?" He asked us.  
"What's up?" Alexa said.  
"Nothing I asked you a question." He said. We laughed.  
"It means what's up." Whitney said.  
"Teach him." I said to her.  
"Yea teach him the ways of an aim user." Alexa said.  
"Ok." She said while laughing.  
"Kathy South Park is on." Ally yelled from downstairs.  
"Oh my God! Yay Kenny!" I yelled.  
"Who is Kenny?" Johnny asked.  
"The orange blob with eyes." Phoebe said.  
"Oh." He said.  
"AHHH!" We heard Sage yell from the kitchen. We all ran over even Whitney and Soda.  
"What's wrong?" Whitney said while gasping.  
"Someone ate all the cake." She said between gasps.  
"Oops." Steve said while putting the piece of cake behind his back.  
"You." She said angrily she sounded evil. We all backed away from Steve. She tackled him and they were wrestling. She pinned him down.   
"Weakling." She said while getting up.  
"Nobody calls Steve Randle a weakling." He said about himself.  
"Omg she just did inbd." Soda said.  
"What the hell did you just say?" Dally said.  
"He said Oh my god she just did it's not a big deal." Whitney said.  
"You taught him that?" Darry said.   
"Yup." She said.  
"Great. What about their clothes?" Tara said.  
"What about them?" Pony asked.  
"They are from the sixties." She said.  
"But I love their shoes." I said.  
"Me too!" Alexa and Ally said in unison.  
"We should go shopping." Whitney said.  
"Ttly." Soda said. We looked at him.  
"Come on." She said while grabbing his hand. She ran out and did a front flip. Tara did a back hand spring. And Sage did a back flip. Me, Alexa, Ally, and Phoebe just jumped around. We got to the mall and the guy's eyes widened.  
"Let's go it's just a mall." Ally said. We all looked at her.  
"Ok it's not just a mall it's the mall." She corrected herself for us.We all were walking around the mall until a guy put his arm around my shoulder.   
"Hey baby." He said to me. It was Shorty he was a gangster. I didn't say anything I just looked away.  
"Lil Danny what do you want?" Ally asked him in a pissed voice.  
"You babe." He said.  
"Ok Ricky I went out with you in third grade and I broke up with you cause you took my brand new paste." Tara said.  
"Bust sexy I miss you." He said.  
"Lexipooh you know you miss me." Frankie said.  
"In your dreams." She said to him.  
"Sage honey I have something for you." BJ said while giving her a necklace.  
"Oh plastic yay! No." She said sarcastically.  
"Whit babe hun." Will said.  
Stop don't even talk." She said to him.  
"Phoebe…" Nick said.  
"Don't start with me." She said. They actually were wangsters. We hated them but they only wanted us more. The guy's got mad.  
"Hey leave the girl's alone." Darry said.  
Yo homie they ours," Lil Danny said.   
"They aint got your names on them." Soda said.  
"They aint got your name on them either." BJ said. Two-bit ran over to us and wrote all the guys names on us. I had Johnny written on left cheek.  
"Yo you gonna pay for that." Frankie said.  
"Fo Sho." Shorty said while walking away the guy's followed.  
"Don't mind them they loved us for years." Alexa said.


	3. talks and videos

"Let's go here." Soda said to Whitney. It was the perfect store. It was JcPenny's. Actually Soda wanted to go into Abercrombie but we were broke and Ally would have kicked his head in. We all were looking for clothes for the guys. I found Johnny the perfect clothes. I found a jean jacket, jeans, a black shirt, and black converse that are spare you his other ones.  
"Here I want you to have this." He said while giving me his old jean jacket. I just blushed. Since we were in the store we all decided to go shopping too. Ally found this really cute shirt so she went to try it on. When she came out she saw Autumn coming out trying on the same shirt.  
"Why are you wearing my shirt?" She asked her while putting her hands on her hip. "It don't have your name on it." Autumn said. Wow everyone said that. "Wow you look good." Dally said to Autumn. All our jaws dropped.  
"Who is that?" The guy's asked.  
"Autumn Halse she is a soc." I said.  
"And a bitch." Alexa added. "Excuse me?" Ally asked him.  
"You look hot." He said to her.  
"Autumn leave now." She said while pointing out the door.  
"Make…" She said.  
"Now!" Ally snapped at her. Autumn ran out with Becca Doyle and she returned the shirt. They started fighting and they weren't even going out.  
"She is a soc." She yelled at him.  
"Well I didn't know." He yelled back. I went to them.  
"Guys." I said.  
"I hate her." She said.  
"I don't know anyone here." He said.  
"Oh look toothpaste." I said while walking away. They kept fighting.  
"Goober go get everyone else while me and Tara break them up." Phoebe said to me. Oh yea the girl's call me Goober cause I'm so short.  
"Ok." I said while looking for the girl's and guys. Wow I have to get used to saying that.  
"Let's go Ally and Dallas are fighting and are at each others throat." I said.  
"Literally?" Alexa said.  
"Well close." I added.  
"Aw man I missed it." Two-bit said.  
"Hey guess who got a bootleg copy of Pirates three?" Sage said.  
"Oh yay!" Alexa said. We drove so fast in Tara's truck. She had a better car but we crashed it so we couldn't afford another nice one. Alexa kept bugging her to know when we were home or not. Tara got pissed and droved really fast. I gave Alexa a high five. When we got home Sage ran over to the DVD and put the bootleg in.  
"What movie are we watching?" Pony asked  
."Pirates of the Caribbean part three aw worlds end." Whitney said.  
"Orlando is hot!" Phoebe yelled.  
"He is smoking hot!" Whitney yelled.  
"Shut up." Sage yelled.  
"Don't mind her she still sleeps with a night light." Whitney said. Sage smacked her in the arm.  
"Don't lie to us Sage you know it's true." Ally said.  
"So Sage how is Mister Piggly?" Phoebe asked.   
"Yea do you sleep with her every night so you wont be scared." Alexa said.  
"Ex nay on Mr. Iggly pay." She said in pig Latin.   
"Huh?" Dally said.  
"Goober go get me a drink." Ally said to me.  
"I'll go with you." Alexa said while getting up. We walked into the kitchen and saw Pony and Johnny in there.  
"Wait Johnny aint that your jacket?" Pony asked him.  
"Yea." He said while blushing. We kept quiet. So I got Ally her drink and Alexa got me and her one.  
"I am Captain Two-bit Mathews." Two-bit yelled while standing on the couch and using a pillow as a hat.  
"If you don't get down you are going to go to Davy Jones Locka. Savvy?" Tara said to him.  
"Yea savvy." He said while getting down.  
"So Kathy people call you Goober. Why?" Soda asked me.  
"Cause I'm short and whenever I go to the movies I mix the Goobers with my popcorn." I said.  
"Goobers are her favorite candy." Tara said.  
"So we all call her Goober." Sage said.  
"Oh." Steve said  
."Now aren't you special?" Dally asked me.  
"Yea she's special. Special Ed." Ally said.  
"Don't worry Kat. I love ya." She added.  
"Yea." I said  
."Hey did you notice that she is wearing Johnny's jacket?" Alexa asked everyone.  
"Katherine Elizabeth Anderson what did I tell you about no dating?" Tara yelled at me.  
"Well no dating till your dead." She added.  
"I aint gonna make the same mistake I made before." I yelled at her. While running upstairs and slamming my door.  
"What happen last time?" Johnny asked.  
"Oh she had this boyfriend named Sam and everyone thought they were the perfect couple but he hit her." Sage said.  
"Her parent's hit her well they used too. So she has been through a lot we are the only family she's got." Ally said  
."Sam is gone she finally broke up with him last year." Whitney said.  
"Now he is going out with that bitch Autumn." Alexa said  
."Why do you hate her so much?" Pony asked.  
"Long story." She said. "I'll go talk to her." Tara said.  
"No I will I've known her longer." Ally said. So Ally went up to my room. She just walked in.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked her.  
"No." She said.  
"What's wrong?" She asked me.  
"I really …" I said. Then Alexa walked in.  
"I need to know what's going on." She said.  
"Go on." Ally said.  
"I really like Johnny even though I've only known him for one day. But I aint gonna date him till I know him better." I said.  
"Okie." Alexa said.  
"He aint like Sam." I added. A chill went up my spine at the thought of his name.  
"Then hell don't listen to tar. I'll talk to her later." Ally said.  
"Really?" I asked  
."No she wont. Of course she will." Alexa said while putting her arm around my shoulder. I put mine around hers and Ally's. We opened the door and we saw everyone but Darry and Tara. They were listening in on us. Two-bit had a glass up to the door then once he saw us he pretended to drink it. He waved at us.  
"Move losers." Ally said while pushing people away. So we all went downstairs.  
"Tara let's talk." Ally said to her. So they went outside.  
"What time is it?" Whitney said while yawning.  
"Two in the morning." I said.  
"I'm going to bed." Sage said while running upstairs.  
"Me too." Steve said while following her.  
"I'll go watch them." Two-bit said.  
"Yea I'll help him." Phoebe said.  
"How about we all just go." I said.  
"That will work." Pony said. So we all went upstairs.  
"How is the sleeping arrangement going to go?" Whitney asked.  
""Don't know but Pony sleeps in my room." Alexa said. We all looked at her.  
"Well he can." She added. They both blushed.  
"I am going to bed you guy's pick where everyone sleeps." I said while going into my room.

Ally's P.O.V  
Me and Tara were on the porch I was smoking and she was just relaxing. "Listen Kathy aint a kid anymore. She has her own life." I said to her. She just looked at me.  
"She is sixteen not six." I added.  
"I know she is. God. I just don't want her to get hurt again. Her family hit her and so did Sam. I just don't want her to cry anymore. She just got over everything that happen. I just don't want it to happen again." She said while crying.  
"She is like a daughter to me. It's just that she is so helpless. I just wanna protect her." She said while wiping her tears.  
"I know she is but there is a time in life where we have to let go of them." I said.  
"Yea come on let's go inside." She said while walking inside.  
"Hey I'm going to sleep don't bother me." I said.  
"Ok I wont." She said. I ran up to my room and immediately passed out. I woke up with Dally's ear in my face. Two-bit was right next to him. He had his arm wrapped around Two-bit's waist and Two-bit had is arm around Dally's waist. I started cracking up so I grabbed my video camera and I woke up Phoebe. Then Dally started talking in his sleep  
."Ally I'm sorry. You forgive me?" He asked Two-bit. He must have thought it was me.  
"Yea." Two-bit said.  
"Good now give me a kiss." He said while puckering up.  
"Ok Phoebe." He said. Then they were about to kiss until they woke up to me and Phoebe laughing. They both shot up from the bed.  
"AHHH!" They both yelled. Then I turned the camera on me.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen the lovely couple. Now let's go check on stuff in Alexa's room." I said while walking into her room. I got into the room and everything was boring. Except Alexa and Pony were flirting in their sleep  
."Aw young love how completely boring." I said to the camera. I was about to leave until Soda and Whitney started singing Heartbreak Hotel in their sleep. "The Elvis Presley impersonators." I said to the camera.  
"Now Kathy's room." I said. When I got into her room I saw Steve opening and closing the DVD player.   
"More young love still completely boring." I said. Steve laughed.  
"Yea it is." He said loudly. We started laughing at Sage she was drooling. We were loud. Then Kathy sat up.  
"Stoooooop. Your annoying my eyes." She whined. She was talking in her sleeps. The lights weren't even on.  
"Ok." I said while laughing.  
"Thank you." She said while falling back on her pillow. Then Sage fell off the window seat. Steve stopped clicking and looked at her then went back to clicking the button. I started cracking up. Then I left Steve to his opening and closing and went downstairs. I found Darry and Tara asleep on the couch. They were both hogging the blanket from each other.  
"Darry and Tara sitting in a tree hogging the blanket merrily." I sang while laughing.


	4. sexyback greaser style!

Kathy's P.O.V  
"I wanna watch Mickey." Two-bit said.  
"He aint on but we have a DVD of him." I said while running over to the DVD shelf and grabbed it and put it on.  
"You have Mickey on video. And I can watch it whenever I want to." He said. I nodded.  
"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" he yelled out.  
"I got something else you will love." Phoebe said while coming out of the kitchen with a whole pate of cake and some beers.  
"I'm in heaven. Darry can we stay here?" He asked.  
"Well I don't know how we got here or how long we are going to be here." He said.Then Ally ran upstairs with her camera. We all were watching Mickey. If he never saw the episode Two-bit would say:  
'I never saw this one.' Over and over again.Then Ally came downstairs cracking up.  
"What's so funny?" Alexa asked.  
"Your face." Sage said.  
"Just kidding. Girl I love ya." She added.  
"I put the video I recorded of you guys on you tube." She said while laughing.  
"What video?!?" We all yelled while running upstairs into Ally's room. Tara sat down on the seat and she found us. We already had ten comments. We watched the video.  
"We did that?" Pony asked while blushing and looking at Alexa.  
"Yea. It was hilarious." Ally said. Then Whitney got bored and put a cd on it was a mix that I made her for her birthday. Then Sexyback came on. We all listened to it.  
"Play that again." Soda yelled while running into the bathroom. He came out with his hair all nice and had a brush in his hand. The music started.  
"I'm bringing sexy back. Ally, Kathy, and Alexa got our backs. Darry's shirt is out of wack. Johnny is a greaser and his hair is black." He sang.  
"What?" Two-bit sang.  
"Take them to the shower. I'm really greasy babe. You see these greasers well they're fun to bang." He said.  
"Yea." Two-bit sang."Were immature so we don't behave. We steal switches so we can start a rave. I act like I'm on crack. Were bringing sexy back." He finished singing. We all applauded him. But we all were cracking up. Ally got it all on video

**sorry its so short will add more later! - Kathy**


	5. swimming

"Hey do you guy's wanna go swimming?" I asked.  
"Yea." They all said.  
"What about bottoms?" Phoebe asked.  
"Already got it covered." Tara said while pulling out seven bathing suits. Me and the girls an upstairs and we got changed. We came down in only our bikini tops and bottoms but some of us were wearing shorts over them. Soda and Steve flipped in. They all jumped in getting us wet. Soda came out and pushed me in. I landed right next to Johnny.   
"Hey." I said to him.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Nice bathing suit." I said to him. Tara picked up random bathing suits but she checked the sizes. Johnny's had Spongebob on them. He looked down and blushed.  
"I like yours too." He said while looking at me. I was wearing a pink bikini with black strips. He just kept looking at me.  
"Thanks." I said while blushing. I turned around and pulled Soda in by the ankles.  
"Soda!" Whitney said while jumping in. She was wearing a blue bikini with a hearts on it.   
"Whitney." He said while splashing her. He was wearing a ninja turtle's bathing suit. Ally was pulled in by Dally. He was wearing Patrick star bottoms. Ally was wearing a white bikini with black lining. He kept staring at her chest.  
"Perv." She said to him and swam away. Sage front flipped in and landed in Steve's arms. He was wearing south park bottoms. Sage was wearing an all black bathing suit with hearts on it. Alexa accidentally fell in. Pony caught her.  
"Aww you fell for me." He said. She blushed. He was wearing transformers bottoms. Alexa was wearing a white bikini with blue polka dots.  
"You can put me down now." She said.  
"Oh yea." He said while putting her down. Phoebe and Two-bit pushed each other in. They both were wearing Mickey. Except Phoebe was wearing Minnie. Tara was an orange bikini with pink polka dots on it. Darry was wearing Grumpy bear bottoms.   
"Hold on I'm gonna tan for a bit." I said while getting out and putting my sunglasses on. Then I heard three laughs and I looked up and saw it was the Healey brothers. There was Shawn he is seventeen, Rider he is sixteen, and Will he is fourteen. Then were watching us.  
"Get away you little pervs." Alexa yelled to them.  
"What we can't enjoy a gorgeous day today?" Rider asked while looking at me. "Yea it's amazing out." Will said while looking at Alexa.  
"Hey Allison babe. When you're done with this bunch of asses why don't you meet me later. I'll so you a good time." Shawn said.  
"Who you callin a bunch of asses?" Two-bit yelled to them  
"You're just pieces of shit that probably can't get dates." Dally yelled to them. "Let me think." She said while looking at Dally. She looked at me and Alexa and we walked over to the fence. I brought the sun screen. Alexa brought her drink. Ally brought some kind of dip for the chips. We looked at them. They were three other guys' that loved us. Actually not loved us stalked us.  
"So about tonight?" Shawn asked.   
"Kat you wanna go out tonight?" Rider asked me.  
"Alexa you wanna come over tonight?" Will asked. We all looked at each other. Ally then mouthed one two.  
"THREE!" She yelled. I poured the sun screen on Riders head. Alexa threw her drink into Will's eyes. Ally poured the dip on Shawn.  
"Shawn you might be cute but you aint my type." She said.  
"Sorry Rider I want a real boy not a pretty boy." I said to him.  
"Yea Will I don't date low life socs." Alexa said to him. They mumbled stuff under their breath and walked away. Ally and Alexa just jumped back into the pool and I sat back down with my sunglasses on. Then something blocked my sun.  
"What the hell." I said. I took my glasses off and saw it was Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny. They looked at me with an evil grin. Then they picked my chair up.  
"Holy crap. What the hell are you doing?" I yelled to them. They brought me to the side of the pool and threw me in. I screamed. Then they all jumped in.  
"You guy's are such losers." I said to them. Then Alexa ran over with the hose. Cold water came spraying out. Alexa and Pony were messing around with each other. At point he would have it the next she will have it. They were having a lot of fun. We had a swing set in the back for when I actually ever see my sis. She lives with my grandma in Texas. Far away from my dad. Lucky her. My grandma took her so my dad wouldn't abuse her. She didn't take me cause she thought it was my fault he is abusing her. Ally and Dal were playing chicken against Whitney and Soda. Of course Ally won cause she is so strong she can break someone like a tooth pick. I saw that Johnny got out so I ran behind the pool were we always hid some water balloons.  
"Hey Johnnycake." I said to him. He turned around and I threw one at him. I kept throwing them. He finally caught me and we got into a fight but Darry broke us up. Damn him.   
"Let's play football." Steve said. We picked teams. It was Me, Dally, Pony, Soda, Alexa, Sage, and Phoebe. The other team was Ally, Darry, Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, Whitney, and Tara. We said we were going to play to twenty one. Darry made a touch down. Then Dally made one. Me and Alexa tried to stop Ally from making one but she made one. But we got payback and Alexa made one. I don't know what happen but I ended up getting the ball and I ran to the fence. Johnny was following me. I kept running till I made the last winning touch down. I was dancing around everyone on my teamed hugged me.  
"Good job." Johnny said.  
"Just hug me already." I said while hugging him.  
"Come on let's play on the swing set and slides." Soda yelled out. We all ran over.  
"I'll race you too a swing." Pony said to Alexa.  
"Ok whoever wins has to push each other on the swings." She said.  
"Ready… set…" Pony said.  
"Go!" He yelled. Alexa lightly tripped him and she ran to a swing and sat down.

"I won. Now push me." She said.


	6. home videos

"What are we going to tell people once they see them?" Tara asked.  
"We could say they're long lost cousins of mine." Ally said. That could work but it won't last. I saw that Sage was gone she must have went to the bathroom. When she came back she had a box in her hands.  
"What cha' got there?" I asked.  
"Home videos." She said.  
"Which ones?" Phoebe asked.  
"All of them." She said.  
"Let's watch them." Pony said.  
"We should watch the one with our play we put on." Alexa said.  
"What play did you put on?" Soda asked.  
"Rent." Whitney said.  
"I'll show you a picture." Tara said. She ran inside we all followed her. She came with a big picture.  
"Ok this was a community play so some of us were guys. Ally was Mimi. Kathy was Angel. Alexa was Maureen. Whitney was Joanne. Rider was Collin. Shawn was Roger. Will was Mark. I was Benny. Phoebe and Sage were stage crew." She said.  
"Put it on." Alexa said. We started watching it.  
"Goober I didn't know you could play the drums." Steve said.  
"Who said you can call me Goober? And most of it was me messing around." I said.  
"Oh." He said. We kept watching it was Alexa's big part came up.  
"Ugh fast-forward this part." She said while throwing popcorn at the TV. They laughed.  
"Whoa." Two-bit said while sitting in front of the TV. The guy's really liked the home video it looked like they cried when I died but I don't know.  
"You got anymore?" Pony asked.  
"Yeah. We have some of our birthday parties, Christmas, New Years, Halloween, and some random stuff." I said.  
"I wanna see the random stuff." Dally said. We all looked at him. I shrugged. I put it on and the opening was me, Ally, and Alexa in our pajama's singing really badly Cherry Pie. We were crazy but the guy's liked it. We had an announcer and make up and everything. Next were Me, Alexa, Ally, and Whitney drawing on Tara's face with black erasable marker. Ally had to take pictures that woke her up but we ran. Then it was Sage and Ally in the bathroom singing Teenagers into their hair brushes. Phoebe and I were on the floor laughing. Then Phoebe and Alexa were going to spray me and Ally with shaken coke. They shook it so much when it exploded it knocked them to the wall. We were all laughing. Their was one of us in the snow and playing truth or dare. Whitney dared me, Alexa, and Ally to jump into the pool in the middle of a snow storm and we did. But after that we got really sick. There were a lot more. I forgot that Tara put a slide show on it. There were pictures of all of us growing up. Some of all of us and some of us by ourselves. Their was one of me, Ally, and Alexa with barley any teeth. Then their were many pictures of all of together. That was then end.  
"We should make a new home video of when the outsiders were here." Alexa said.  
"Yeah." We all said. Ally ran upstairs and grabbed her camera.  
"Ok where should I start?" She asked.  
"With us." Whitney said while tackling Soda. They were messing around. "Watch I bet I can beat Steve in arm wrestling." Sage said while challenging Steve. Sage won. She can beat anyone well almost anyone Ally's beat her before actually a couple of times. Phoebe and Two-bit started watching Mickey again.  
"Say hey." Ally said.  
"Shhh." They both said. I laughed.  
"What you laughing at?" She asked me.  
"Your face." I said.  
"If I wasn't directing then I would kick your ass." She said.  
"Sure." I said. I grabbed Alexa and we were modeling. Then we grabbed Pony and Johnny and we started acting crazy. The guy's just went along. We all were still in our bathing suits so it was funny.  
"Darry, Tara, Mom, Dad, how's life having twelve kids?" She asked.  
"Oh so great." Tara said. I laughed and jumped onto them while striking a pose. "Dally bo Bally." She said he looked at her.  
"Ally bo Bally." He said.  
"Say something." She said.  
"Get that camera out of my face." He said while pushing it out of his face. "Come on guys." I said while grabbing Johnny's hand and ran to the pool. We jumped in. Then Alexa and Pony did. Everyone else watched us. Ally saw how much fun we were having so she gave the camera to Tara and grabbed Dally and jumped in. It was almost nine at night and we were swimming. We are such losers. But we are losers together.


	7. robbery

"Come on you guys are going to get sick." Tara yelled to us. Man she is really protective. We swam around and finally we got out.   
"I'm gonna go take a shower!" I yelled while running upstairs and into the bathroom. I got in and got in less then ten minutes. Usually I take longer but guys were here so I don't want them walking in on me. I went into my room and I found Johnny looking at some of my things.  
"What are you doing?" He jumped.   
"Oh sorry." He said while putting the picture down.  
"Who's that?" I looked at the picture and it was my real mother. The one who actually loved me. I started tearing up.  
"That's my mom and I. Well before she died." I said.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." He said.  
"It's okay. But after she died my dad married a soc my step monster. Her and my dad abuses me so that's why I live here." I said while wiping my tears.  
"Yeah my parent…"  
"Yeah I know they fight and abuse you. Remember I saw the movie and read the book?" I asked.  
"Yeah I forgot. So how did you mom… you know?"  
"Oh well she was in a car accident and one thing led to another and she is now gone along with my sister." I said.  
"Oh I'm sorry Kat. What are these pictures about?" He asked while showing me other pictures.  
"Oh well the first one is me my dad and mom with Alexa and Ally's parents when we were seven. The second one is me, Ally, and Alexa when we were nine at the barbecue. And the last one is my first day of high school and the whole gang is there." I smiled. And he did something I never imagine young and innocent Johnny Cade to do. He kissed me. He as in Johnny kissed me. Then the whole gang came in.   
"Whoa." Soda said. We jumped.  
"I'm sorry." He said.   
"Don't be I think she enjoyed that." Ally said. I just walked out and into the bathroom to change. But I heard the gang talking loudly of course.  
"Way to go Johnny. You know a girl for about two days and you kiss her. Nice." Dally said.  
"Wait you kissed her?" Alexa asked shocked.  
"Yeah." He said quietly.  
"This is random but how many people heard of us?" Steve asked.  
"Millions." Whitney said.  
"People read the book, watch the movie, make videos, write stories, etc." Tara said.   
"Write stories..?" Darry asked.  
"Yeah on fanfiction and quizilla possibly more." Sage said.  
"Wow." Soda said. I walked out of the bathroom and quietly ran outside. I breathed. It was summertime so it was like one hundred and thirty degrees out. Even at seven o'clock. I walked around and went to the gas station to get a soda and get some gum for later. I walked in and saw Ryan Jackals or as we call him Jack O' Lantern for his big head. He is a soc that hates me for ruining his car. I didn't mean to my blade just slipped a couple of times. He beat my sister up one time so I had to get him back some how. But I didn't do it myself the girls helped. I went to pay when the clerk froze like he was scared to death. I didn't know what was going on since it was only me, him, Ryan, and a couple in the store.  
"Hello…" I said quietly. He lightly pointed over to under the cash register and there was a man in a black mask holding a gun. Shit it was a robber and we were going to be the hostages.  
"Everybody down!" He yelled. He took off his mask and he looked like he was in his mid twenties tall, had black hair. I swear I've seen him before. The lady screamed and I just stayed quiet. I didn't get down right when he said it. Then I was face to face with his gun. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was struck scared I couldn't speak. Then the door rung and I saw Ally, Alexa, Dally, Johnny, and Pony walk in.  
"Get the hell out!" The man yelled.  
"Whoa dude!" Pony said.   
"Get down!" The man yelled.  
"Fucker." Dally said under his breath. The guy ran to the cash register and grabbed the money.  
"Kat are you okay?" Alexa asked. I just looked at the guy and nodded.  
"Oh no she is scared."  
"How can you tell?" Dally asked.  
"Whenever she is scared to death she is completely quiet like someone muted her or something." She said.   
"She is usually a chatter box so we can tell that she is scared o death when quiet." Alley said.  
"Shut the hell up!" The man yelled.  
"Make me!" Ally yelled while standing up. He pointed the gun to her face.  
"Good point." She said while getting back down.  
"Now… what's your name?" Jack O' Lantern asked.  
"Why do you care?" The guy said. Ryan shrugged.  
"Names Mitch." He said.  
"Okay Mitch well I'm Alexa and please I don't wanna die I have a life…" He pointed the gun at her  
. "And so you do… but… what I'm trying to say is…"  
"Can we just get the hell out of here?" Dally asked. Ally covered his mouth. "Mitch listen I'm a lawyer and we can let you off with a warning if you let us go." The man said. His wife nodded.  
"How can I trust you? How can I trust anyone?" Mitch asked. I opened my mouth then shut it.  
"You got something to say missy?" He asked me. I opened my mouth.  
"Huh? Speak." He yelled.  
"She is scared." Johnny said. I looked at him.   
"And who are you like her boyfriend?" He asked. Johnny just looked down then Mitch looked at me. Finally I opened my mouth.   
"Mitch listen we are all scared especially me but can you please just let us go?" I asked quietly. Wait I finally figured out were I saw him.  
"Do you know a Heidi Anderson?" I asked  
. "Who wants to know?" He asked.  
"Her daughter Katherine Anderson." I said. He put the gun down.  
"I saw you behind the funeral home and I saw you walk in then leave." I said.  
"Your mom was my teacher when I was in school." I smiled.  
"But your son of a bitch of a father beat the living crap out of me a week after for accusing me of killing your mom." He pointed the gun at me.  
"Leave her alone." Johnny said while standing up. Johnny and I went down again.  
"Wow Kat you were brave." Pony said. I smiled. And I was again quiet. "Where's the safe?" He yelled to the clerk  
. "In the back." He said. Then Mitch ran to the back. Ryan got his cell phone out and called the cops.  
"Do something Daniel." The lady said to her husband.  
"I'm trying to Mary." He barked back to her. Mitch came back and was just watching us. Then we heard the police.  
"Come out with your hands up." We heard on a speaker.  
"Mitch listen we wanna get the hell out of here so listen to the damn police." Ally said. He pointed the gun at her then brought a knife out.  
"Mitch please." Alexa said. Hen Ryan went behind him and grabbed the knife and while he was doing that he slipped and cut his arm. We tried to run out but he stopped us. Dally tried to fight him but he cut his arm too. Ally punched him and got punched back. Alexa well Alexa and Pony tag teamed and punched and kicked him and got the same back. Which only made it worse.  
"This is for your father" he said while cutting my face with the knife. Johnny started to beat the crap out of him with the help from that Daniel dude. Then the police came in.  
"He did it!" Alexa yelled while pointing to Mitch and the police arrested him. The paramedics came in and helped us. Dally, Ryan, and I had to get stitches.  
"Guy's are you okay?" Darry asked. Everybody said yeah but me.  
"Katherine…" Tara said. I was quiet. I wonder what my dad accused him of killing my mom. Could he have been the driver? Everyone was trying to get me to talk but I remand dead silent.


	8. confronting my dad

"Katherine hello." Soda said. I just blinked. Man when I am scared I am quiet. I wonder why I do this. Oh yeah I know why. Whenever my dad beat me I was scared so I stayed quiet.  
"Someone get me some water." Alexa yelled. The paramedic gave me some and she splashed it in my face. I still didn't say a thing but I was shocked.  
"Damn. She you would think that would make her talk." She said.  
"I know what to do." Ally said. "Kathy! Your dad's house is on fire!" I had the hugest smile on my face.  
"I mean our house is on fire!" I looked at her like 'no it wasn't.'  
"Fuck I give up." I just started to walk home.  
"Want a cookie?" Alexa asked. I shook my head.  
"I can get her to talk." Two-bit said.  
"TALK!" He yelled to my face. I just backed away.  
"Johnny you go get your girl to talk." Steve said while pushing him next to me. Everyone backed away.  
"Kat you okay?" I shook my head.  
"You have to talk so we can know what's going on?" He said.  
"What's going on?" I whispered. Everyone surrounded me.

"Everything is going on." I yelled and walked away. I rushed to my dad's house. I rammed in.  
"What the hell are you thinking entering my fucking house like that?" He yelled.  
"I don't fucking care who is Mitch and why did you say to him he caused mom to die?" I yelled.  
"Excuse me you don't fuckin talk to me like that!" He yelled he punched me.  
"Bull shit. I can talk to you however I want to. Now answer my question!" I yelled he hit me again.   
"Answer me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while touching my cheek. He stated smacking me around and kicking me. I tried to hit back but I ended up at the door.  
"Get the fuck out of my house!" He yelled while pushing me out the door. I fell down the stairs and I laid on the ground.  
"Kat you okay?" Pony asked me. He and Soda were taking a walk.  
"How long have you been watching?" I asked.  
"We saw you walk in and we waited for you." Soda said.  
"Oh. That's my dad you ya." I said. Soda went to my side.

"Don't help this no good son of a bitch. She's just a fuckin ass wanting attention." My dad said while taking a drink of his beer.  
"Don't you fuckin talk about her like that." Soda yelled to him.  
"What's you say to me you piece of shit?" He asked.  
"You heard me." Soda said. My dad rushed into the house.  
"Oh no he is getting the gun. Run!" I yelled while getting up and limping away. Soda carried me on his back. We went back to my house. Soda put me down on the couch.  
"Ow." I said while touching my leg. Hell my whole body was in pain.  
"Hey guy's she's back!" Pony yelled upstairs. Everyone came running down.  
"What the hell did you do?" Sage asked.  
"I went to see my dad and this is what happened." I was covered in blood and I was sore.  
"Fucktard." Ally said. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up in the living room with ice on my leg and bandages on me. I didn't want to get up because my body was hurting so badly. I saw Johnny leaving the kitchen.

"Johnny. Come here." He came over.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier. And I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said while kissing his cheek. He blushed.

"Well it was no problem." He said. I looked at him and kissed him. Then he laid down next to me. I was smiling the whole time. Just to think I have many people who care about me.


	9. guitar car and movies

I woke up and saw Soda in the kitchen eating cake.

"Hi Soda." I said. He jumped.

"You scared me."

"I can tell." I patted the couch.

'Sit." He came over.

"How you like 2007?"

"It's very interesting. I have to say that." I looked at the TV.

"You wanna play guitar hero?"

"What's guitar hero?" My jaw dropped. Oh yeah he doesn't know what it is.

"Turn the TV on and put it on video 3." He did that and I told him to put the Xbox 360 on. Actually it's Tara's. Here parent's got it for here after getting into this great college. She left it here cause we are the ones who mostly play it. I started to play on easy I Love Rock n' Roll. Even on easy I still suck. After I as you could say 'played' he did the same song on easy and kicked some ass.

"Wow you're really good. Are you sure you haven't played this?" I asked.

"I'm sure." He was like hooked on it. Then Steve came downstairs. He had a curious look on his face.

"What you playing buddy?"

"Guitar hero. It is so cool." I laughed. Then Sage walked in.

"Hey Kathy how you feeling?"

"Better." I said while sitting up.

"Well I got something awesome to show you guy's." I paused the game for Soda and limped over. It was gorgeous silver 2007 BMW. It was so shiny. Steve was amazed by it.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Santa came early this year." She gave us an evil grin I didn't ask questions. Ally came down.

"Hey…hot car." I laughed.

"Where is everyone?"

"Two-bit is in my room watching Mickey with Phoebe. Tara took Darry around sight seeing to see if anything changed. Alexa took Pony to the huge library. And I'm waiting for Dally to move his lazy ass and get down here." She yelled to the window.

"What about Johnny?" She shrugged. Crap he is gone. What am I supposed to do now? Then Whitney came out singing the Cupid shuffle.

"Now kick." She accidentally kicked Sage.

"Ow… why you little." Whitney ran.

"Ahhh." She hid behind Soda.

"Wanna go play guitar hero?" Soda asked. She smiled and went in. I put my head phones to my cheap IPod in my ears and put 'The World's Greatest' on. Then Johnny came in.

"Where have you been?" Ally said in a motherly voice. Then Dally came down.

"I went with Alexa and pony to the library and I got bored." I smiled at him.

"You wanna go to the movies?" I asked.

"Can you walk?" I nodded.

'Who needs walking when I got a beautiful car outside?" Sage asked.

"So you will give us a ride?"

"No…I'm just kidding sure." She walked over to her car. It was so awesome. The seats had TV's built into them and the stereo system was crazy. I mean me and Johnny could just watch a movie in the car. She dropped us off.

"Bye guy's good luck finding your own way home." I smiled. Then we saw Alexa and Pony.

"Hey guy's." Pony said.

"What are you two doing here I thought you were at the library?"

"We were but we wanted to see a movie." Alexa said.

"Since we're all here why not just go together?" I asked. They shrugged. We got our tickets and we are seeing the Simpson movie. I already had seen it but Alexa wanted to see it again. We saw Autumn go in. What drama will she bring with her now?


	10. Behind the Alexa and Autumn Story

We walked in and Autumn 'accidentally' bumped Alexa making her spill the popcorn.

"Watch where you're going." Alexa said. Autumn just kept walking.

"Why don't they like each other?" Pony asked me. Alexa looked at him.

"They used to be friends." I said.

"Yeah that was when dinosaurs roamed." She added.

Alexa's P.O.V

Autumn is such a bitch. I hate her so much. I can't believe I was friends with that two faced bitch.

Flashback to 8th grade 2005

"Hey Alexa you wanna go to a party with me at Nik's?" Autumn asked me while walking into my house. Kathy and Ally were sitting on the couch looking at her. We all were friends but Autumn was closer to me than she is with Kathy and Ally.

"Hey can we come too?" Katy asked.

"Of course silly." She said while jumping on top of them. Ally pushed her off.

"What do I look like a pillow?" she laughed.

"Me and Kathy are going to her house for a while we'll meet you there."

"Okay bye guy's." I said while hugging them.

"Come on let's get ready. The party is in like an hour." Autumn helped me pick out some way cute clothes. We walked over to Nik's and I looked around for Ally and Kathy.

"Here drink this." She said while putting a beer in mouth. I chugged it down, actually i chugged 4 down. I didn't see the girls all night except Autumn. After the party me, her and a few other people went out around the town. Then we went to the school.

"I hate you….you fuckin school hell hole." Autumn yelled while throwing a rock at the window then a few other people did. I laughed and laid down. I heard sirens and everybody ran.

"Get up and put your hands up." I was taken away for vandalism and under age drinking.

"I didn't do it, it was my friend Autumn and a few other people." I yelled.

"Alexa what happen we saw you at the party and then you left?' Kathy asked.

"Autumn and I went outside and we walked around and I was drunk…"

"You were extremely drunk like stupid drunk." Ally said.

"Yeah and they threw stuff at the school." Then Autumn walked in.

"Do you know this girl?" One of the cops asked her. She nodded.

"Can you tell me what happen tonight?"

"Yes Alexa was drinking too much and she tried to get us to drink but we said no. Then we thought we would take her for a walk and let her calm down but she went crazy and threw stuff at the school we tried to stop her but she didn't listen." My jaw dropped.

"She's a lying bitch."

"Alexa wouldn't do that." Kathy argued.

"Autumn don't fuckin lie to us we can see past your two faced self." Ally yelled. We talked all night and Autumn got to leave early cause she didn't do anything. My parent's grounded me for about three months and I have to pay for the repairs at the school. Man do I hate Autumn. Now I know never to trust a soc again.

End of flashback

"Wow I would hate her too.' Johnny said. She sat in back of me during the movie. I felt her kicking me and throwing popcorn at me. I got tired of this crap. I turned around.

"Autumn I'm sorry…" She looked confused then POW. I punched her in the nose.

"Bidddge you boke my noze." She yelled. Her nose was bleeding. She ran out with her groupie Becca.

"Nice one Alexa." Kathy said.

"That was way owed from 2 years ago."

"Wow you really broke her nose." Pony said. then the manager came and threw us out. But at least we got to see the spider pig part. Then Kathy bumped into someone.

"Watch…. Oh hi Kathy." It was Sam. She stared at him shaking.

"Um Sam…hi." Johnny's eyes widened. He mouthed 'that's Sam?' I nodded.

"Come on Kathy's let's go." I said while putting my arm around her shoulder. He stated to walk but pony 'accidentally' tripped him. We ran.

"That was close." He said.

'Thanks Pony. I really hate Sam." She hugged him.

"What about me?" Johnny asked. She smiled and hugged him too.

"Come on guy's the bus is here." I said we got on and saw this girl Ally knew named Jordan Michel's, let's just say her and Ally used to live in the principals' office. She knew me and Kathy well. She eyes balled us. Oh crap I'm scared.


End file.
